Conventional techniques for generating radio frequency and/or microwave signals typically involve up-converting signals received from multiple signal sources to obtain such signals. However, noise and error may be introduced every time the signals are up-converted and by each signal source used. Also, the circuitry and various signal sources involved in implementing such techniques are relatively large, particularly for high power applications. Moreover, the signal sources that such techniques typically use, such as microwave clocks, are generally difficult to stabilize in the frequency and time domains. As such, it is often difficult to produce a high power, stable source of radio frequency/microwave signals using conventional techniques.